Remember
by Tibby Rose
Summary: HIATUS. Based on Sophie Kinsella's Remember Me? Quinn Fabray wakes up in hospital, memory gone, her life perfect. But then kinks start to appear-mainly Noah Puckerman.
1. Prologue

**A/n: Hello everyone! This story is based off Sophie Kinsella's **_**Remember Me? **_**I do hope you enjoy it. Also, I know that there might be complaints about who's who, but whatever. I hope you still enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I've had bad nights in my life. But tonight ranked in the top 10 of the worst nights of my life.

It's been raining for ages now, and my thin cardigan is not a quality umbrella. Santana and Brittany and singing a few feet away from me, seemingly oblivious to the rain splattering down on us. Rachel's with some guy in the doorway of the club, and although she has to get on her tiptoes to kiss him, she seems content, as do San and Britt.

Well, good for them.

I searched eagerly for a taxi, but every time I even get close to getting one, someone in front of me snags it before I can.

"Quinnie!" Rachel said brightly, coming up from behind me "How's it going?"

"Shit" I reply, running a finger through my soaking blonde hair.

Rachel stood beside me "Fuck Sam" she said.

I sighed. Sam, who I had been seeing the past few months, had stood me up. I spent an hour staring at the door, and I would've continued if Santana hadn't shoved a cocktail into my hand.

"Thanks Rach. But it still pisses me off. Not just that, but this whole night. Sam stood me up, I've been standing in the rain for the past half hour, oh, and tomorrow is my dad's funeral."

"Oh, that's tomorrow, isn't it? Well, show up dateless. He'll be pleased" Rachel shrugged.

With a small smile, I nodded "You're right. He wasn't even around, but he still thought he had a right to boss my relationship life around."

When I was younger, my dad wasn't around much. He would go to all these places for work, and although mom never seemed to care, it was hard for me to grow up without my daddy. When I was around 13, I had a theory he was cheating on mom, but she didn't believe me until he left her for some tattooed woman when I was 16. I saw him about twice afterwards.

It was a shook, receiving a letter to his funeral, and although he wasn't the best dad, it was terribly heartbreaking.

"Well, you can treat yourself to a nice trip afterwards, what with the bonuses and-oh shit, I forgot. Sorry Quinn" Rachel wrapped her arm around me.

Right. The bonuses. Everyone-everyone in the whole fucking department got one-but me. Just because I've only been working at the company for 51 weeks, and not a year. To get the bonus, you had to be working there for a year. And I missed it by one fucking week.

I had listened to the others decide what they were going to do-Rachel was going to see a Broadway show; preferably one she could audition for later. Santana was going to spend it on jewellery, or as she liked to call it 'bling', and Brittany was going to buy things for her cat, Charity, and maybe buy some more dancing gear if she had any left over.

And me? I was probably going to buy very minimal pieces of clothes from the usual stores, with my no bonus pay.

"Its fine" I shrug "There's always next year."

Rachel shoots me a questioning look, before she looks back "I should probably go say goodbye to Jesse St James and give him my number before we leave. I'll be back soon."

I nod.

"And Quinn" she pauses "Sorry about your dad. And the bonuses. And Sam. Things will get better for you."

She shoots me a small smile, before walking off.

Santana and Brittany are still singing, and although they are quite good singers when they're sober, they're not at all whilst drunk.

I turn back to the road, and spot a taxi coming towards me.

I flag it down, yelling "Taxi!"

"Sorry miss" says the driver, pulling up "No singing" he nods his head at Santana and Brittany, before driving off, splashing rain water at me.

But, before I can evil be mad, I spot another one heading towards me.

"Taxi!" I call "Taxi!"

But it turns up the corner.

Well, no. I have to get this one. I have to.

I run as fast as I can in these stupid heels, my hair flying out behind me.

It's not one of those amazing head of blonde hair, all golden and shiny and straight. It's more plain, with bits of brown in the tips, and wavy. I like it, but it can get annoying at times, even though I don't know why.

"TAXI!" I'm practically screaming now, but it works, because the taxi comes to a halt.

I'm running over to it, but just as I nearly reach it, some guy gets in.

"Hey! That's-"

I don't get to finish, because soon I'm slipping towards the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews, it does mean a lot to me. Also, I am looking for a BETA, so if you are interested, please drop me a line either in a review or send me a message. And yes, Frannie is younger then Quinn in this, but I needed to make her younger so she would work for the character of Amy.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Remember Me?**_** Is Sophie Kinsella's. **_**Glee**_** is Ryan Murphy's. I own nothing.**

Ow. Ow. Ow.

My head really fucking hurts. It feels like-

...

Okay, so maybe blacking out wasn't the best idea. Although it's not like I could've done anything about it.

Is that a hospital gown I'm wearing? Oh, God, no-

...

Owowowowowowowow.

My head still hurts. A lot.

It was then that the memories of the previous night came rushing back to me. Sam. The bonuses. Hitting my head. The theory I was in a hospital. My father's funeral.

I couldn't miss the funeral. Pain or no pain, hospital or no hospital, I was going to get out of this bed.

Clutching the sheets beneath my fingers, I tried to get up.

"Quinn!" said a voice "How are you feeling?"

A nurse appeared, and she smiled "Good. You're awake. Third time now. Fell straight back to sleep the first two times. I'm Emma, your nurse."

"I need to go" I said quickly "I have a funeral."

Emma cut me off with a laugh "You can't just leave.

"But I have to"

Shaking her head, Emma looked at her notes "You've had a very serious accident, Quinn."

"Serious? I slipped over! In the rain. After a terrible day."

"Now, I'm sure it wasn't that bad-"

"My boyfriend stood me up! Everyone at work got bonuses but me! My father died! And that's not even the whole disaster of my life" I muttered.

Emma raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Can I see what I look like?" I asked, desperate to make sure I didn't look like a disaster "A mirror or something?"

"Of course" Emma said, handing me a small desk mirror.

The first thing that caught my eye was my teeth.

Now, my teeth weren't horrible, but they were always a tad crooked and I had a slight overbite.

But now, they were perfectly straight. And white. And shiny.

Did the fall knock them or something?

"Is there a full length mirror somewhere?" I questioned, and Emma nodded towards the bathroom.

I got up, struggling only slightly, and headed towards the bathroom was the nurse close behind me.

"I'll go get your stuff" Emma told me, before shutting the door behind me.

I looked in the mirror, and I took a step back in shock.

Now, not that it's supposed to sound vain or anything, but I suppose I was always quite pretty. I was a Fabray, and we just have a knack for looking good.

My hair was exactly the type of blonde it hadn't been last night. It was bright and straight, only slightly rumpled at the front. My skin which used to be pale, was nice and tanned. My teeth were the straight and shiny white things that had caught my eyes before, and as I looked down at my fingernails and toenails, they were nice and perfectly manicured.

It was only a few changes, but I still didn't feel like me. I felt like one of those girls on those makeover shows I would watch with Rachel, Brittany and Santana whenever any of us had a bad day.

"Well, fuck" I mumbled under my breath.

There was a knock at the door "Quinn, I have your stuff!"

I opened the door, and Emma handed me a bag "Everything else is on your bedside table."

I nodded, and with a smile, shut the door.

The first thing that I pulled out of the bag was a pair of tight black jeans, something I would have never considered wearing last night. Shaking my head, I pulled out the rest, revealing a white silk blouse, a red blazer and a pair of shiny red stilettos.

No I knew for a fact and I would never wear an outfit like that. Too business like.

I shoved it all back in the bag, and walked back out.

"This isn't mine" I told Emma, handing it to her, before my eyes flicked to the bedside table "And neither is that."

A black leather bag sat there, and as I picked it up, I realized it was Prada.

I put my hand into the bag, and pulled out a wallet, and my eyes fell on a business card.

_Director of Flooring_

I didn't even bother to read the rest. It must be a mistake.

"You must have gotten my stuff mixed up with someone else's" I told the nurse, and she frowned as she looked at the bag the clothes had been in, and another one in which I assumed the Prada bag used to be in

"No" says Emma firmly "Quinn Hudson."

My eyebrows shot up "Hudson? I'm Quinn Fabray."

My eyes flicked over to a newspaper on the table, and I picked it up.

_12__th__ June 2013_

My breath caught in my throat "2013? It can't be! It was 2010 yesterday, is this time travel or something!"

Emma opened her mouth, but she was interrupted as a doctor strode into the room.

"Hello, Quinn! My name is Dr Schuester and"

"How can it be 2013? It was 2010 yesterday" I repeated, shaking my head.

Dr Schuester raised an eyebrow "Quinn"

"I was at the club yesterday with my three best friends. It was 2010. I looked totally different. My last name was Fabray. And I was not director of the department!"

"Quinn" says the doctor slowly "Your crash was pretty bad. You hit your on the windscreen quite hard. I-I think you have amnesia."

...

_Amnesia. Car crash._

The words kept repeating itself in the back of my head. I had been give some alone time to absorb it, but I knew mom, Frannie and my husband would be here soon.

My husband. What on earth was he like? When did we get married? How long have we been-

"Hello" said a nurse as she entered the room, placing yet another bag on my desk, and another followed, wheeling a cart full of flowers.

"A-All f-for you" she told me, and my eyes widened with shock.

"What?"

"A-all of these are f-for y-you" she repeated.

"And this is you jewellery" the other informed me, nodding to the back on the table.

"Oh. Thanks" I shoot them a smile and they leave, and I automatically pick up a basket of flowers.

_I heard about your accident sweetie. Hope you feel and get better soon._

_xxxx Terri_

Who on earth is Terri?

I pick up another smaller one, and read it.

_Hope you get well and we see you again soon!_

_From your friends at the gym_

Well, that explains my well toned body.

I continue to read the cards, but I don't spot a single name I know, except for the last one, one considerably smaller than the others. Then again, they were all pretty huge.

_Get well soon, Quinn. We miss you._

_From Rachel, Santana, Brittany and everyone at Flooring_

I chewed my lip. Where were Rach, San and Britt? We were with Brittany as much as we could when she pulled her hamstring. And here I was, and they were nowhere to be seen.

I picked up the jewellery bag gingerly, and putting my hand into it, pulled out a large diamond ring.

"That's one big engagement ring" I muttered, feeling it in my hand. But it didn't feel like me.

I placed it on the table, and pulled the next item out of my bag, a simple gold band.

_My wedding ring._

My breath caught in my throat, and I turned it over in my hands, looking at the engraving on the back.

_Quinn and Finn, July 18th 2011._

We had been married for almost two years, and I didn't remember a thing.

...

"Quinnie lovely, how are you?" my mother asked as she stepped into the room.

"Fine with someone who just had amnesia after being in a car crash" I said, harsher then I meant too.

"Oh, amnesia?" she frowned "That's terrible Quinne."

She straightened her lemon yellow cardigan, and I groaned. That was the thing with my mom. She would drop bad things just like that. Anything she didn't like or found uncomfortable, never was in the conversation longer then to minutes.

"Where's Frannie?" I asked.

"She's coming" she replied "And Finn's on his way."

I swallowed "What's he like-Finn?"

"He's very nice" nodded my mother approvingly.

I wanted to ask what he looked like, but that would sound rude. Besides, I didn't care what he looked like. That was too vain.

"He's been terribly worried" she continued "Been here ever since it happened."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Five days. We didn't know if you were going to wake up" she said, and I nodded, chewing my lip.

"Anyway" mom said, heading over to the doorway "I'll go get you some breakfast."

Typical.

She left, and not five minutes later, a girl about 16 entered the room, with short blonde hair with purple streaks, wearing a pair of chunky boots.

"Hey Quinn" she waved.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, cautiously so I wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Quinn! It's me, Frannie!"

...

"_Frannie?"_

There was no way this was Frannie. Frannie was 12, with hair in a ponytail and pretty purple sneakers.

Well, she was three years ago.

"Yup" she said, popping the 'p', all traces of hurt gone.

She took a seat at the end of my bed and looked at me "They said you had amnesia."

"Well, yeah" I shrug "Last thing I remember I was out with Rachel, Santana and Brittany and I wake up in a hospital three years later" I pause "Where are they anyway? Rach, San and Britt?"

Frannie opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

"So" I said, ignoring her strange action "How did we meet? Finn and I?"

"You met him helping out a charity for the blind."

"Oooh, so he's into charity work"

"No" Frannie said, shaking her head as she cut me off "He is blind. He walked up the aisle after you, breaking tradition, but everyone was crying because he did it without any assistance and-"

She breaks into a fit of giggles.

"That's horrible!" I tell her sharply "How can you joke about something like that? Now tell me the truth."

"He saved you from a burning building" she stated simply "He's a fireman, you see-"

But noticing her trying to hold in her laughter, a shot her a dark look.

"Alright, alright. You met on a TV show."

"Frannie!"

"No, I'm serious. You met each other, and just like that, you clicked" she clicked her fingers for effect.

A TV Show? Me?

I was too busy trying to figure out why I would even do such a thing that I didn't notice my phone had been beeping before Frannie had it in her hands.

"Finn's on his way" she said.

I had a quite a few texts from someone called F, all saying things like 'I'm on my way' and 'Babe, I hope you feel better.' I realized now that they must have all come from Finn.

"No! I'm not ready to see him yet" I said quickly, just as mom returned.

"He's here!" she said, clapping her hands together and smiling "Finn!"

"No" I shook my head "No"

But it was too late. A guy had stepped into my room.

I guy who I assumed to be my husband. My _very_ good looking husband.


End file.
